1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to axial cable connection compression tools generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel axial cable connection compression tool having a toggle action and, with variations of a basic form, is able to compress a wide range of end connectors.
2. Background Art
Coaxial cables are used in a wide variety of applications. Such cables have end connectors that are typically applied using a compression tool to interfit the component parts of the connectors.
A typical compression tool is limited in mechanical advantage. For example, with one commonly used compression tool, mechanical advantage increases from 4.5:1 at beginning of compression to only 15.25:1 at final compression position. This increases operator fatigue and reduces productivity, since a relatively high degree of manual force is required. Also, the end of the compression cycle is not clearly defined, thus allowing connectors, which require high loads, not to be fully compressed. Most compression tools are not configured for accessory products and thus are limited in the range of connectors that can be accommodated by one compression tool.
Furthermore, know compression tools do not have a conveniently used integral coaxial cable stripper.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a coaxial cable end connector compression tool that has a high range of mechanical advantage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a tool that can accommodate a wide range of end connectors, with minor modifications thereto.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a tool that has a clear tactile indication of the end of a compression cycle.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a tool that can be economically manufactured.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide such a tool that has a conveniently used integral coaxial cable stripper.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figure.